Wolf Moon
by yra
Summary: Seven years later, Sarah is haunted and hunted by unnatural forces...and not all of them are the ones she expects. Rating may rise later. JS
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own no part of the Labyrinth, or any of its characters._

_A/N: The real reason I haven't worked on any other stories is this right here. This has been yelling in my head so loud that I couldn't write anything else. So this is just the beginning, but will hopefully help clear my head enough to work on Silk and Steel, and Heart of Darkness._

Rain fell from the branches to slip down her face like tears as she ran.

The forest seemed to reach out with long, thin limbs, whipping her body as she pushed relentlessly through. Needles and twigs caught at her hair and left long, thin scratches across her faces. She leapt over a log and came down hard on an already twisted ankle. She stumbled, her hands coming out in front of her. Falling against a bush, she caught desperately at the thin branches to keep upright.

She fell.

Her elbow caught the brunt of the blow. Her hip took the rest, sinking into a muddy puddle. Her head brushed the forest floor, not hard enough to see stars, but with enough force to make her groan in pain.

For a moment she laid there, gasping as hard as she could for breath. She sucked in as much air as she could hold, then stopped. Her eyes closed, and she listened.

There was nothing, no sound. Not even a pitter or patter as the rain came down. It was as if the entire forest was also holding its breath.

Then she heard it.

The howl of the wolf.

"No."

She rolled painfully off her side. She pushed herself up, staggering and tottering as her legs were forced once again to take her weight. Hair fell in a sodden, filthy mass against her face. She yanked it irritably away with equally dirty hands, and spun to look around.

"Where is it?" she whispered. "Where is it?!?"

Another howl, behind her.

Close.

Very close.

She bolted forward, then veered sharply left. She did not know if it could see her. She hoped, as she leapt with more success over a small stream, that she could lose it. Perhaps the wolf would continue the hunt in the wrong direction.

The sounds of panting just behind her forced her faster, ever faster. But no matter how fast she ran, it drew nearer. She dove around another tree, zigging and zagging through the forest in a hopeless attempt to shake the hunter.

She felt hot breath on the small of her back. Another howl. She could almost feel the tension as the wolf gathered itself for the leap.

"NO!"

She lunged sideways.

The wolf flew just past her with an enraged howl. It hit the mud as she staggered right into a tree. It slid, and turned.

She blinked as she backed away. It was like no wolf she had ever seen before. It was not a wolf of this world.

Snow white fur…except at the feet. The feet were tipped in scarlet. The body, as it moved towards her, rolled like mist. It was too large for a wolf, its head coming to her chest.

Her gaze flickered to its face.

Eyes met, held.

Blood red eyes. They were intelligent, full of a cold calculation unnatural in an animal. As it came ever closer, something like triumph flickered in the red eyes.

She could not look away. She could not move. She could not breathe.

The wolf crouched in front of her. Its mouth opened in something like a vicious grin. It prepared for the final lunge.

A high scream split the night. The wolf's eyes jerked away from hers. She could see, and move. She turned her face automatically up towards the source of the sound. She caught the briefest glimpse of white wings. The creature swooped down with the enraged cry of a hunting bird.

The wolf ducked under talons aimed for its back. It lowered its head submissively, giving several yips of protest as the bird bore down on it again. Then it turned and fled back into the forest.

She gasped as the bird banked in the air. The clouds parted enough for a glimpse of the night sky. For just a moment, the body of the bird was silhouetted against a moon as red as the wolf's eyes.

It flew straight at her.

She saw mismatched eyes full of elemental savagery, and possessive rage.

She threw both arms up to protect her face.

Sarah Williams awoke in her bed with a scream.


	2. Dreams

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…_

_A/N: A couple more set-up chapters, and some new characters. No Goblin King yet, but he is well on his way. Thanks go out to notwritten, Sargelle, and The Faery Dreamer for bothering with that little blurb of a prologue. I'm hoping to be pretty original with a Jareth/Sarah number, but I so like the idea of bringing in some more otherworldly creatures. See what you think._

"So what, precisely, is the problem with wolves?"

Sarah leaned back with a cold can of soda against her head. "Vi, how the hell should I know? And please try to remember, you are a drama major, not a psych major."

From the corner of her eye, she caught the slight grin on her roommate's face.

"Sorry," the other young woman said. "I guess it's habit, after growing up with a psychiatrist for a mom. I just thought it would help. That was the third wolf nightmare in two weeks."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"That's not normal, Sarah."

"I'm not normal."

There was a long pause, then Violete looked at her again. "Cue me when I'm supposed to argue."

Smiling in spite of herself, Sarah grabbed the nearest pillow off the couch and chucked it at her friend.

"See, you're feeling better already!"

Sarah laughed, and lowered the soda from her head. Violet always could make her laugh. She kept her smile on as she watched her friend moving around their little kitchen. Violet was an adorable little creature, nearly a head shorter than Sarah, with the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen, and a cute, upturned nose. Her hair, an insane mass of mouse brown curls, had been somewhat tamed into a pair of braids that cascaded down her shoulders. So thin she looked as though she would blow away in a strong wind, her little frame was always full of happy energy. She had little interest in acting. Instead, she designed costumes that stunned actors, directors, and audiences alike with their creativity and execution. As she fitted Sarah for Ophelia's gown, the two had become fast friends. A year later, they moved into a cramped little apartment brimming with plants and laughter.

"I just never really had a wolf phobia before this. And last night, it got close. It almost got me."

"What happened?" Violet asked, sitting on the other end of the couch with a small container of yogurt. "Why didn't it get you?"

_White wings…_

_Mismatched eyes…_

"I woke up," Sarah whispered, looking away. "It jumped at me, and I woke up."

_Not real. Just a dream. It isn't real. There aren't wolves trying to track you down, and there isn't a Goblin King who turns into an owl. That's over. Done._

She glanced towards the mirror hanging by the door. If Violet had not been in the apartment, she might have called out a name. Hoggle, or Ludo, or Didymus. Instead, she turned her face towards the window.

"Just a dream," she whispered.

She felt her friend's soft blue eyes on her face.

"Jeeze, Sarah, this thing really has you shook up," Violet said in a more serious tone. "You're _sure_ there isn't something else? Okay, you don't have a wolf fear, but what about forests? Or…?"

Sarah looked back at the other girl, raising an eyebrow.

"Or?"

"Or predators? Being…hunted? Trapped?"

"What are you…ah. That."

Violet gave a little half-shrug. "That."

"Vi, you know I haven't been jumpy with guys in awhile. And that was over a year ago."

"I know, but you haven't gotten close to any guys, either. Maybe, subconsciously, you're remembering how it felt to be someone's prey."

Sarah took that in, staring at the top of her unopened soda as if for clues. It would have fit very nicely, Violet's theory, except the end. The owl had chased the wolf away, then turned and swooped for her himself.

_He's gone. He isn't coming back. He had no power over me._

As she closed her eyes, she felt a hand at her waist, guiding her gracefully through the steps of the dance.

_Uh-uh. That was a trick, an attempt to throw me off. There is no softness in him. He's as much a predator as any wolf._

So why had it never occurred to her that _he_ might be the wolf terrorizing her dreams over the last few months?

_It just doesn't feel like his style. It's too direct. He would be more subtle…_

"Sarah?"

She opened her eyes with a slight jerk. "Sorry, Vi. Just thinking. I don't know what's with these dreams, and honestly I don't want to think about them."

"Avoidance," Violet muttered.

"No, avoidance is what we're doing tonight."

"What are we doing tonight?"

Sarah threw her a sideways grin. "We're going out."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm exhausted from dancing—"

"—and drinking—"

"—then I don't dream."

Violet took a moment to slip another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth, closing her eyes with a happy little sigh. She seemed to be taking the overly dramatic tasting to think over her answer. Finally she cracked an eye open and nodded.

"Alright. We'll go out. It's Friday, and we haven't gone out in a while. We don't work tomorrow, so we can run ourselves ragged, and sleep until noon."

Sarah smiled and finally popped open her soda. "Exactly."


	3. Twins

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…_

_A/N: More original characters. I'll explain the twins a bit more as we go along, and their parents._

"I want to go out tonight."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll only get ourselves into trouble, _again._ I don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine. Stay here. I'll go alone."

A long silence stretched between the two lovely figures seated on opposite ends of the room. The young woman turning the page of her book waited for her companion to speak again. It would not take long.

"Seren, come with me!"

_We've hit begging in a record time. She must really be bored._

"For the last time, Aneira, I won't go."

"You never do anything I ask you to!"

Seren turned another page, ignoring this unjust accusation. In fact, she generally did whatever her beloved twin asked of her. Today she meant to stay firm, and out of trouble.

Aneira would have none of it.

"Seren, you know I can't push through the barrier without you!"

"That would be a problem."

There was a rustle of skirts. Seren raised her eyes hesitantly as Aneira dropped down beside her in the window seat. Green eyes the exact same shade as her own gave her a wounded, pleading look.

"Dearest—"

"No!"

Seren slammed her book shut, and thrust it angrily onto the nearest shelf. She then raised a warning finger and pointed at her sister.

"I _will not_ be pulled into another of your escapades, Aneira! The last time you damn near started a war!"

"I'm not looking for that kind of fun!" Aneira promised in a soothing tone, taking the hand pointing at her. She lifted her sister's clench fist and pressed it to her heart. "You know I'm not looking for a mortal lover anymore. You know my heart is caught."

"Of course I know. You won't shut up about it."

Aneira gave a sweet, apologetic smile. "I don't mean to bore you about him. But Jareth—"

"Jareth, Jareth, Jareth!" Seren groaned as she snatched her hand back. "If I hear that name one more time…Wait. Wait just one minute, Aneira. You don't mean you want to go to the Labyrinth! I absolutely refuse to get lost in that foolishness for the rest of eternity, and I won't let you do it, either."

Her twin's smile turned mischievous. "How would you stop me?"

"I would tell Father."

Aneira gave a horrified gasp. "You wouldn't! You know he doesn't approve of Jareth!"

"And I don't blame him!"

"Seren, you would never be so cruel! You know how I feel! Would you really take away the thing dearest to my heart? After my darling sister, of course."

"Your flattery is beginning to bore, love."

Aneira sighed, and lost the vapid expression. "No, I'm not very good at it, am I? Oh, please, Seren! I promise I don't want to go anywhere near the Labyrinth. Only to Earth!"

"The words 'only to Earth' have led us into more trouble than your entire obsession with that idiot maze and its degenerate King! There is no possible way you could induce me to step foot in that…that…mortal slum!"

"No way to induce you?" Aneira asked in a small, pained voice.

"No."

"Father wants us for a state dinner tonight. He's bringing eligible princes from the other realms."

Seren sat up straighter, and grabbed her sister's hand. She pressed it to her own forehead. "I think I'm coming down with something! Do you feel a fever? I might faint!"

"Hmm," Aneira muttered, feeling her sister's forehead, then cheek. "You _might_ have a fever. I can't really tell. What were you saying about crossing the barrier?"

"Aneira, if you dare to use that against me—"

Green eyes gave her a measuring look.

Seren sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll be sick, you can nurse me, we'll slip through the barrier, and be back before the dinner is over. Agreed?"

Aneira stuck out her hand. "Agreed."

The sisters gave a hearty shake.

The door to Seren's bedroom opened.

"Oh!"

Seren, clapping a hand to her perfectly cool brow, drooped against Aneira's shoulder. Her twin quickly caught her, muttering softly at the sudden weight thrown into her arms. Seren managed to give her a slight elbow in the ribs.

"Seren, darling, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes weakly to look up into wide, delicate blue eyes. The ethereal face of her mother, framed by golden waves and crowned with a delicate diadem, came close. A soft white hand emerged from the trailing sleeves of proper court dress, and touched her daughter on the shoulder.

"Mama," Seren whispered in her most tragic voice, "I don't feel well. One of my headaches…Oh, the sun!"

As she shielded her eyes, she felt Aneira tremble slightly with suppressed laughter.

"Yes, of course, darling!" her mother whispered. She heard the rattle of the curtains as they were whisked closed. Only when the light against her eyelids had considerably dimmed did Seren dare to open her eyes, and then only slightly.

"Mama, my head hurts so much. I can't…I don't think I can do anything else today. Do you mind if I don't come down to dinner?"

She saw her mother hesitate, then nod with quick compassion. "Of course. Your father will understand. Now, my love, I want you to get straight into bed. No more books! Aneira, take her other arm."

Together, Aneira and their mother helped her across the room. They laid her solicitously down onto the bed. As her mother stood back, ringing her hands uncertainly, Aneira sat down beside her. Very gently, she smoothed Seren's hair back from her forehead.

"Yes, rest, dearest," their mother repeated, beginning to tip-toe towards the door. "Aneira—"

"No!" Seren whispered, clutching at her sister's hand. "No, Mama, you know Aneira always helps with my headaches!"

"Of course. Aneira, you will stay with your sister until she is better. I will tell Papa. Do you want some wine, love, or some tea?"

"Nothing, please. Just to sleep."

With a quick, sympathetic nod, their mother slid out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Seren," Aneira whispered, "you should have been an actress."

Her twin continued to lay with her eyes closed. "Has it ever occurred to you that our mother might not be very smart?"

"All the better for us!"

The bed jarred as Aneira leapt off. Seren sighed and opened her eyes.

Singing softly in the sweetest voice, Aneira danced about the room. Seren sat up with a small smile to watch her. Golden hair, a richer, darker color than their mother's with just a hint of red, floated behind her. Sometimes it fell across her lovely face, with the wide eyes, regal, straight nose, and perfect, heart-shaped mouth when she changed direction suddenly. She seemed to flow into the leaps and turns of her happy cavorting, instead of stepping. The bodice of her pale green silk gown clung to the curves of a young woman in the fullest of blooms, framing her perfect white shoulders and soft bosom, while her skirt flared around her legs as she twirled.

"You are beautiful, Aneira," Seren whispered.

Aneira paused in mid-turn, and laughed. "Yes, but you then you must be beautiful, too, twin."

"No. I have the same hair, the same nose and mouth, but I can't move like you. You're so graceful, like the wind."

Her sister smiled, a smile of dazzling delight and beauty that put even their mother, Arianrhod the Divine, to shame.

_Poor Mother, at least she is too proud of Aneira to be jealous. And Father…yes, he is proud, too. Such a disappointment to him, to have twin daughters when his Queen should have given him at least one healthy son and heir. The other sons don't count. Bastards, of course, cannot inherit a Fey King's throne. But he has his Aneira, beautiful Aneira, who he will see married to the most powerful Fey prince he can find. And I…I will go where she goes._

"Seren…" Aneira whispered, fluttering back towards the bed. "Seren, do you know what tonight is?"

"No."

"A full moon."

Seren paused, her gave flickering nervously up into her sister's eyes. "So?"

"A hunting moon," Aneira continued, turning away. "A wolf moon."

"Aneira? What are you thinking?"

Before her sister could answer, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Exchanging a look of horror, the twins dove back into position. Seren dropped back onto her pillows, and Aneira lunged back to her side. She had just laid her hand on her sister's brow when the door exploded open.

"Oh!" Seren groaned, giving a very dramatic jerk. "My head! Oh, Aneira, who is it?"

"It is your father," a low voice growled.

Seren did not have to feign the anxiety in her eyes as she opened them, and looked towards the door.

The King Gunnolf stood there, his green eyes narrowed as he surveyed his two daughters. Even wearing his leather breaches and tunic, he looked like a wild animal that had crawled into the King's clothes. Deep red hair tumbled in a wild disarray around his face, a face carrying the deep scars of a thousand battles. He took a step further into the room, and Seren slid lower against the pillows. Suddenly, she wondered if it would not be better to attend the dinner, and pretend interest in a young man, rather than face her father's ire.

"Your mother says you are unwell," the King continued, moving ever closer with a deadly, powerful grace. "She says you have one of your…fatal headaches."

"It's true, Papa," Aneira whispered. "She hasn't felt well all day."

"I did not ask you, Aneira."

Immediately, she fell silent.

Gunnolf stepped up to the bed, and stared down at Seren with harsh, unblinking eyes.

"Seren, if this is a ploy to escape your duties as my daughter—"

"What are you doing?"

Three sets of surprised green eyes turned back to the door. Arianrhod looked in, blue eyes wide, pretty mouth turned down in displeasure. She marched into the room, as much as a floating Fey Queen could march, and went directly to her husband.

"What are you doing in here? I specifically told you that Seren was suffering from a headache! And now you have come to make her feel worse!"

Annoyance flashed in Gunnolf's emerald eyes. "Arianrhod, the girl is trying to escape a proper marriage."

"She's young! You don't have to marry her off tonight! Oh, Gunnolf, come away, and leave the poor thing alone!"

"Arianrhod," he began in a voice of mounting rage.

His wife turned the full power of her sweet, gentle blue gaze upon him.

Seren watched, as amazed as ever, as Gunnolf, King of Hunters and Mightiest of Warriors, became nothing more than a meek pup under her mother's hand.

"Very well, my heart," he murmured, taking one of her hands in both of his. "But next time—"

"Don't worry about next time," his wife whispered. "Let Seren rest, my love."

He did not look pleased, but he allowed Arianrhod to draw him towards the door. Seren and Aneira watched, shaking their heads together as the door closed.

"I would give my life and soul for Jareth to look at me that way," Aneira moaned.

Seren refrained from rolling her eyes, but just barely. "It's wouldn't matter how he looked at you if you were dead and soulless, would it?"

Aneira smiled as she again slipped off the bed. "You know, you're right. I am beautiful. Also, I am immortal. I will never age, never become decrepit and disgusting."

"True," Seren agreed uncertainly.

"Not like _she_ will."

Seren nodded to herself. She had thought it would come to this. The reason for the return to the Earth plane, the excitement over the full moon, it all came down to _that girl_, as Aneira insisted on calling her.

"Twin, does it matter at all to you that it was several years ago?" Seren asked. "And it was just one ball. We never even learned the girl's name. So what if Jareth was entranced for a moment by some silly mortal girl? Men tend to fall prey to such innocence. By now she has probably lost it."

Aneira, leaning down to examine her perfect face in the mirror, paused. Her smooth brow furrowed with displeasure.

"She hasn't. Believe me, I tried to strip her of her enchanting innocence, but she is a stubborn brat. She was not overcome by my magic." The frown turned to a smile. "So I've decided to try the more direct approach."

"Direct?" Seren opened her mouth for another question, then felt it close with a snap. "Aneira!"

"You promised."

"Aneira, you little—"

"You _promised,_ twin!"

"He's going to Earth!" Seren shrieked. "Jareth is going to Earth! That's why you want to go!"

Aneira shrugged. "Just to prove a point, dearest."

"What point?"

"That his little fantasy is a mortal, and so very…delicate." She smirked. "Breakable."

Seren looked away and shook her head. "You are obsessed! I've been worried before, but now I'm sure of it!"

"Love, obsession…they're so close." Aneira's voice trembled with excitement. "Tonight, I get to hunt."

Seren sat up and watched her sister, singing prettily to herself.

_You are obsessed, with him, with her. Aneira…what do I have to do to help you?_


	4. Dance

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…_

_A/N: The tension mounts...oooooh. Plus some fun! Thanks to FaeriesMidwife (this one won't shut up in my head, so I have no choice but to continue) and Scarbantia (um, is that a good review, or a bad review?)_

Music washed through her. Her back arched and her hips swayed while her legs found time with the ever quickening beat. She rolled her shoulders in a seductive shimmy. As always, she kept her lashes lowered, so the men looking her way could not see the wicked light in her gray eyes.

Violet, throwing a tumble of brown curls out of her face, did not bother to hide her grin.

"Sarah Williams, you are a creature of evil!" her friend shouted in her ear.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You dance like some kind of pagan fertility goddess in a really _good_ mood, and you know, and I know, the only person you're going home with tonight is _me_!"

Sarah contemplated this, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"Which pagan fertility goddess?"

Violet laughed wildly and shook her head as she danced back a few steps. Sarah shared her smile, running her fingers through the dark waterfall of hair cascading down her back. She kept her hair long, and loved to leave it loose. There was something about swinging a full curtain of hair that seemed almost as seductive as undulating hips.

The eyes of the men around the club agreed wholeheartedly.

Sarah and Violet had chosen a favorite night club for their avoidance. Little known and not overly crushed with the posing, boring masses, the Underworld always offered plenty of entertainment to those who could find it. The first time Violet and a few other drama students had led her up to the door for her birthday, she had balked at the name. For a split second she had considered just turning and running.

Her friends, cheerfully unaware of her sudden alarm, had managed to manhandle her through the doors. She paused in the entrance and looked around, half expecting dangling chandeliers and masked dancers, or perhaps a sunken stone room, with a massive throne at the head. Instead, she had found herself confronting nothing more frightening than a slightly smoky atmosphere, a dark dance floor, and a well stocked bar with very attractive bar tenders. The party had carried on in blissful tipsy revelry, and ever since Sarah and Violet always worked off aggression and anxieties on that dark, smoky dance floor.

Violet slid closer once again, running a hand up Sarah's arm to pull her closer. She leaned in with slightly raised eyebrows, as she knew exactly what Violet was about to ask.

"Dark green or black?"

Sarah mused over this question, following Violet's gaze towards the four men playing pool in the corner. All were looking their way, but only one caught and held the eye. He wore a dark green shirt Sarah would bet anything was made of silk. Auburn hair curled in a rather rakish manner over his forehead and into a pair of eyes that never strayed from Sarah. He stood with a pool cue in one hand, and a small, inviting smile on his face.

Her attention moved across the room, to the bar. One man, in a black shirt and dark pants, had turned completely around on his stool, though he kept a well toned arm across the bar. He was watching the two girls with a slightly raised brow. Black hair was left in a rather enticing mess that fell somewhat longer than his auburn rival. As he noticed Sarah's gaze, he casually raised his drink in salute.

Sarah returned her gaze to Violet.

"Do you see someone _you_ want to dance with?"

"No, not yet."

She wrinkled her nose playfully. "Let's get a drink."

Something rather mischievous sparkled in Violet's eyes. "No pool?"

"You jump to too many conclusions. I just want a drink."

Violet grinned, hooking one finger into Sarah's belt-loop. Though the floor was not crushed, it _was_ crowded. Together they weaved their way through other dancers, aiming for a spot not far from the handsome man in black, but not too close.

Gasping and laughing, the two young women fell against the bar. The bar tender, turning around from helping someone further up, spotted them. A grin lit his face.

"Sarah! Vi!" he shouted, sliding down the bar towards them. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you're such a smart boy, Jake," Violet told him, rising on her toes to playfully pinch his cheek. "Did you shower before you came to work?"

"Of course! Why?"

Sarah leaned over to swipe at his bangs. "You've got paint in your hair."

Jake groaned and rubbed at it. "I spent the better part of the day underneath that damned trapdoor, trying to get it to work without killing our leading lady."

"Much obliged," Sarah assured him with a grin. "Where does the paint come in?"

"It never occurred to the geniuses painting the backdrop that Isaac Newton was on to something with that crazy gravity idea. For those of you who only grace the stage with stunning costumes and dazzling smiles, paint drips. And if a trapdoor is open, paint _will_ drip into it."

Sarah and Violet exchanged amused glances.

"Jake, are you incapable of just saying, 'The guys painting the set dripped on me'?" Sarah asked.

"I don't feel that properly presents my level of annoyance. Let me guess." He pointed at Violet. "Sex on the beach." He transferred his point to Sarah. "Blue balls."

"Is there actually a drink called that?" Violet asked with great appreciation. "Excellent!"

Sarah frowned. "I've never ordered that in my life!"

"No, but I am going to start suggesting it to all the silly young men who are going to try and dance with you tonight."

The wicked grin returned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah muttered. "Liquid cocaine."

"You two really need to try new things," Jake said, and sighed. "Hang on."

As he moved off to fulfill their drinking fantasies, Sarah glanced casually down the bar one way. The man in black was now facing forward, leaning against the bar. He only looked her way once, out of the corner of his eye, before looking down again at his drink.

_Subtle. I like it._

More for something to do other than ogle pretty men, Sarah looked the other way. She smiled at another regular, a young man in blue who half raised his hand in nonchalant greeting. Just beyond him, she saw something that made her eyebrows rise just slightly.

"Whew! I'm surprised anyone is watching us," she confided to Violet as she again looked forward.

"Why's that?"

She jerked her head to the left. "All the way down the bar."

Violet looked, and gave a little whistle.

"Twins. And I'm willing to bet that is their natural hair color. As well as real…eye color."

Sarah snorted slightly, then smacked her friends arm. "Don't be catty. It's not their fault that their parents made a perfectly matched set of beauties."

Turning to look away from the two reclining beauties at the end of the bar, Violet glanced up and down Sarah once. "You're right. Next to them, you are rather hideous. Should we take our drinks and call it a night?"

Laughing, Sarah elbowed her lightly. "I'm not here to compete with anyone, Violet. I'm just here to knock myself into a semblance of a coma, so that damn wolf will leave me alone tonight!"

Jake reappeared, carrying both their drinks, as well as two shot glasses. He set all four in front of the girls with a strange smirk.

"Jake," Sarah said, poking the shot in front of her uncertainly, "what is it?"

"It's called an Angel's Kiss."

"Cute!" Violet chirped.

Sarah was a little more apprehensive. "Why can't we just enjoy our regular drinks?"

"Sarah, honey, I love you, and you too, Vi, but I can't afford to expand your horizons," Jake explained. "They are from the guy who has been staring at you for the last fifteen minutes."

"That narrows it down," Violet muttered, now sniffing the glass.

"Violet, it's a shot, not a bomb. Just drink the damn thing."

"What guy?" Sarah demanded with a grin. "Black hair and black shirt?"

"No, the one…huh. The one who _was_ at the end of the bar, staring at Sarah like I wish that idiot Larry would learn to look at you. Ain't nobody gonna question chemistry with a look like that."

"So how did I get a shot?" asked Violet, completely unperturbed.

"Apparently he thinks it's good manners to buy a round, instead of making a girl's friends feel left out."

"Next time he's here, we should bring everyone!" Violet commented. "Let's see how good his manners are when there are ten of us, six of whom are boys. Come on, Sarah! Bottoms up!"

With a shrug and a grin, Sarah clinked the shot glass against Violet's. Together the friends threw back the shot. Sarah was pleasantly surprised. Most shots burned the throat and sent her groping for her regular drink. This one slid down in a pleasant burst of smooth sweetness.

"Ooh, me likies!" Violet said, placing the shot glass gently on the bar. She took a careful sip of her fruity cocktail, and glanced around. Cocking an eyebrow at Jake, she jerked her chin towards the twins. "Do you think they're prettier than Sarah?"

"Vi!" Sarah hissed.

Jake turned and looked. He tipped his head left. He tipped his head right. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

"I don't know."

"That's helpful," Violet grumbled.

"Well, I just can't seem to pull my eyes any higher than the one in pink's neckline."

Sarah and Violet exchanged a bland glance. Together, they reached across the bar. Sarah swung with her left hand, and Violet with her right. They connected at the same time with the back of Jake's head.

"Ah! Yes. She does indeed have a face. She's very pretty…but I like Sarah's face better. It has more character."

"Is that good?" Sarah asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Jake said.

"Sometimes," Violet added. "When it's not a nice way of saying you have wrinkles."

"I don't have wrinkles! I'm twenty-two!"

"Then it's good."

Again, all three looked down the bar. Sarah felt her eyebrows rise as she silently questioned Jake's sincerity.

The closer of the two blondes wore a soft pink satin blouse that scooped most impressively at the neck, revealing a great deal of creamy skin and baring just an inch of navel. Little puff sleeves left graceful arms bare. As the golden beauty moved, her top sparkled with a subtle glint of iridescent beads. Sarah got a brief glimpse of black pants that fit like spray paint. The glorious waves of gold had been haphazardly piled on top of her head, with several curling tendrils falling to frame her smiling face as she chatted with a young man.

Just behind her, her sister was less visible. Sarah could see a sky blue silk wrap-around shirt with a slightly less plunging neckline. Her legs were behind a bar stool, thus giving Sarah no sight of pants or skirt. She had swept her hair back in a much simpler design. Her expression was less comfortable, and slightly bored.

"Jake," Sarah announced as she shook her head, "you're sweet, and you're a liar."

Violet shrugged. "The one in pink doesn't look too smart. Besides, I like your outfit better."  
"Of course you do. You made it."

Sarah glanced down at her own shirt with a half smile. A froth of diaphanous emerald green chiffon had been worked into a graceful tunic with long, flyaway sleeves, an empire waist, and a gathered bodice. The pants were also a work of Violet's genius, simple black suede embroidered with a subtle pattern of black roses. She had finished with black boots, and felt she looked _good._

"Always trust me to dress you, and you will outshine all these little stars," Violet told her, flicking her fingers abstractedly towards the twins. "But now I'm bored. Let's dance."

Sarah nodded. "Right. See you in a bit, Jake."

"Have fun, ladies."

Holding hands to once again stay together, they wound their way back onto the dance floor. A small, empty section offered them room to move without fear of being trampled or battered by flying limbs. Sarah twirled Violet out before releasing her hand and falling easily back into the throbbing beat of the music.

Her body swaying, Sarah let her eyes close to savor the sensual joy of her dance. She knew men stared when she moved, but that interested her very little. She danced because she loved to become part of the music, giving physical life to something intangible, yet so very intoxicating.

She opened her eyes as the song switched. To her surprise, the golden girl in pink had appeared on the floor, not far from them. Her sister was not in sight. That did not seem to bother her, as she rolled her body in a graceful display of all that made her beautiful. She moved well, but Sarah had the suspicion she was…_performing._ She seemed more interested in enticing than sinking into the music.

As the girl had nothing to do with Sarah, she lost interest and turned away to look towards Violet. Her lips curved up immediately as she saw her friend throw a smile over her shoulder that could only be described as inviting. The man in the blue shirt from the bar was moving gradually closer.

Violet peeked at Sarah with questioning eyes. Sarah gave her an encouraging nod. Her friend mouthed _thanks_ before spinning around into the attractive young thing's manly arms.

Dancing alone never stopped her, but Sarah did prefer a partner if she could find one. As luck would have it, from the corner of her eye she saw him again, the handsome man in the black shirt. He caught her gaze, sweeping his dark hair back as he gave a slow smile. She looked him over, and answered with a smile of her own.

_What the hell,_ she thought. _We're in a crowded club. What could he possibly do?_

He started towards her. The crowd shifted, hiding him behind a throng of dancers. Sarah looked for a moment towards Violet, to ascertain her friend was indeed enjoying herself.

A hand snaked out from behind her, landing lightly just above her hip. She allowed herself to be pulled gently until her back hit his chest without glancing over her shoulder. Both hands now caught her waist, bringing her hips into contact with his.

The music settled into a more sultry rhythm. She let her body mould back into his, but she moved to the beat alone. After a moment, he let her set the pace, and allowed himself to follow. She felt more than heard his soft laugh.

_Not too bad_, she acknowledged. _He can dance. I'm doing better than Vi._

At least her friend seemed satisfied with her partner. The young man's movements were enthusiastic, but jerky and half a beat off. In contrast, the body pressed to hers was strong and smooth, meeting her dance with grace. He seemed to instinctively know her every move, and kept perfect time. Every sway, dip, and roll, he was there to meet her.

_Definitely not bad. Even…nice._

She relaxed more into his body. The fingers of one hand crept around her waist until his hand lay flat against her belly. She reached back without thinking, her hand finding his waist and pulling him even closer. Her curious touch reveled in the feel of his shirt, and the muscles working beneath it.

His shirt was not cotton or silk. It was velvet. Rich, soft velvet. Her palm slid down towards his hip. It felt like a cat's fur, and for a moment, she could almost swear she heard him purr against her ear. Her hand slid back up. Now the velvet felt rough, like a man's husky voice.

Either way, she liked it.

Keeping his left hand pressed just above the line of her pants, the other began to smooth up her side. Sarah's appreciation for her partner grew as he worked his hand around to her back, studiously avoiding even a chance brush against a breast. He slid his fingers over her shoulder, then under her hair to grip the back of her neck. His hold was firm but gentle, his fingers moving in soft circles. Her head began to tip back, and she could not stop the little smile pulling at her lips.

_Mmm…that feels good._

She hardly realized her head was resting back against his shoulder, or that her eyes had fallen closed. The music seemed like a hazy background to the symphony his tiny caresses were playing across her flesh. She felt his arm tighten almost possessively around her waist. Still, she managed to keep some control, continuing to set the pace of the dance. He followed most willingly. His thumb found the sensitive spot under her ear and behind her jaw. Her back arched slightly, and her lips opened in a soft gasp.

Her skin gave an almost audible whimper as his fingers began to move again. He traced one fingertip along her jaw. Her body and his dancing as one, she did not think, let alone resist, as he turned her head towards him, and tipped her chin up.

Not even the feel of breath on her lips startled her from her wonderful languor.

It was Violet's voice that woke her.

"Sarah!"

Just before her eyes opened, she heard a disappointed sigh.

Her lashes swept up, and she stumbled as his body disappeared. A hand at the small of her back was the only thing keeping her from falling. Yet as she looked quickly over her shoulder, the hand was gone. She was alone.

"Sarah!"

She turned her head back to see Violet staring at her with alarmed blue eyes. To her further confusion, her friend held three fingers very close to her face.

"How many fingers do you see?"

Sarah batted her hand away.

"How about how many crazy people? Because I see at least one."

"Are you woozy? Dizzy? Sick?"

"Vi? What the hell are you rambling about?"

Her roommate caught her arm and began towing her off the dance floor. She did not resist, her concern for Violet's agitated mental state giving her no desire to continue dancing. The girls pushed their way through the thickening crowd until they again reached the bar.

"What is the matter?" Sarah demanded. "Did you want to lose the Lord of the Dance, or are you just indulging in a fit of insanity?"

"You're sure your feeling okay?" Violet asked again.

"Of course I am! What are you talking about?!?"

Violet gestured wildly with both hands.

"Who the hell was that guy?!?"

"I don't know! But you wanted me to dance with him, remember?"

"I thought you wanted to dance with _him_!"

Violet pointed down the bar. There stood the man in the black shirt, a rather sour look on his face. He raised his hand and shouted something at Jake.

"I-wait. Are you saying I _wasn't_ dancing with him?!?"

"You thought you were?!?"

"Yes! He started walking towards me, I lost him in the crowd, and then some guy in a black shirt came up behind me and started dancing with me! I thought…Who the hell was I dancing with?!?"

Violet craned her neck to scan the crowd. "I can't see him. Don't get me wrong, he's plenty hot, but the way you were dancing I thought maybe he slipped you something."

Eyeing her roommate uncertainly, Sarah asked, "How was I dancing?"

"Remember my fertility goddess analogy?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought you were going to consummate the ritual."

Sarah's eyes widened in horror and outrage. "You thought I was going to jump his bones?!?"

"Hey," Violet defended herself, "you're the one who almost kissed him."

"I did not!"

"You damn well did too!"

"I…oh, my God, I think I did."

"You did." Violet shook her head. "You almost kissed a perfect stranger thinking it was another perfect stranger. I'm so…proud!"

"Shut up!" Sarah commanded, feeling her cheeks burn. "I just…the music…he was a really good dancer!"

"Apparently. I only saw one hand. Where was the other one?"

"On my neck. He was kind of giving me a neck rub. A really good one."

Violet nodded her approval. "He gives massages on the first date. We need to find this man before some other strumpet captures him!"

"I'm not going to wander around looking for-what do you mean, _other_ strumpet?"

"Well, if you'd seen yourself dancing…"

"It was fairly impressive," a sweet, lilting voice said.

Both Sarah and Violet jumped, then looked to their left. The beautiful blonde twins had appeared, one wearing a wicked smile, the other still rather bored. The smiling sister in pink nodded to Sarah, almost a bow of acknowledgement.

"Very pretty. He seemed to like the ride, too."

Sarah was quite certain her blush doubled in that moment. Never one to be bullied, she ignored it, and gave the blondes a slow, measuring look.

"I'm sorry, is he your boyfriend?"

"My…oh! My lover! I don't think so. No lover of mine would need to go elsewhere for entertainment, darling," she said with a little smirk.

Sarah allowed a small, dangerous smile onto her lips. "Then what exactly is your problem, dear?"

"Whew!"

Jake fell against the bar across from them. Sarah turned her face to him, her expression mildly amused and completely indifferent. She felt the heat of the glare thrown at the side of her head, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Next time we all go out," Jake announced, also ignoring the angry blonde, "remind me to buy you a drink!"

"Why's that?"

"Well, if that's the way you repay a guy who buys you just a shot…"

"That was _him_?" Violet asked, leaning forward eagerly. "Oh, well done, Sarah! Fairly tasty, a connoisseur of shots, and an amateur masseuse! He's a keeper!"

"Masseuse?" Jake grinned. "Do tell."

"Try to pull your mind from the gutter for just a moment, Jacob," Sarah pleaded in a bored tone. "It was perfectly innocent."

"Right…"

"I'm still confused on how he managed to cut out the other man in black," Violet broke in. "He just kind of…appeared."

Unease brushed up Sarah's spine. For a second she could see a swirling rainbow of silk, satin, and grotesque masks pushing in close. Her eyes moved through the crowd, hunting for one face…for a second he was there, then gone, then back again…

_Breathe, girl. Gotta breathe. It's nothing. There are a lot of people, it's easy to disappear and reappear in this crowd…_

Jake spoke in response to Violet's question. "I don't know how he reached Sarah first, but I know why the other guy backed down. When he started dancing with you first, the other guy kept coming. I thought we might get to see some serious masculine posturing, if not an out and out fight. Then the guy dancing with Sarah gave him this _look_ that pretty much screamed, 'Back off.'"

Her lungs didn't seem to want to fill properly. Her head swam. A ghost of a hand brushed her waist...her neck…her jaw…

"Really?" she managed to whisper. "I guess it didn't occur to him that I might have something to say to who I dance with."

He shrugged. "I just know I wouldn't have tangled with him. Hell, Sarah, if I didn't know you, I would have sworn he was your man. He wasn't being aggressive so much as defensive."

"Remind me to appreciate a stranger being defensive later."

Violet frowned. "When did this stop being fun?"

Shaking her head, Sarah glanced away. She had forgotten the very existence of the twins, and was mildly surprised to see them still there. They both stared at her for a long moment, then, together, turned away.

For a second, in a flash of green eyes, she caught the reflection of a full moon. She blinked, uncertain which twin had given her that hateful look.

They moved away, almost gliding as they headed for the exit. Sarah turned her head back to her friends, to find them both watching the twins with unfriendly expressions. Jake narrowed his eyes, and Violet clenched her jaw.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sarah muttered.

Violet opened her mouth, as though to answer the question. Her voice was stilled, as was her face, by a strange sound. A sound alien to this world of laughing, dancing mortals.

A howl.

Slowly, Sarah turned from the bar. She watched without expression, without even feeling, as the dancers on the floor also looked towards the sound. The crowd began to move, backing away from a…_presence._ Even the DJ seemed to feel the tension in the air. The music cut off, leaving the club in a strange silence.

Several people slid away, and Sarah saw it. She knew she should have been surprised. Still, she felt strangely detached as the white apparition surveyed the club with those horrible red eyes, too cold, too intelligent for an animal.

She knew who it was looking for. She knew what it wanted. She knew whose blood was going to run out onto the floor of the Underground.

"Sarah?" Violet whispered uncertainly.

"What the hell?" Jake hissed. "Is that…what _is_ that?!?"

"A wolf," Sarah said. "It's a wolf."

Jake reached across the bar, his hand closing on Sarah's shoulder. "Come over here. Both of you…quick!"

His voice reached the wolf's ears. Its massive head swung towards the bar. White lips pulled back as it found its prey.

"Violet! Sarah!"

_Anyone trying to get between me and it is going to die._

Sarah spun and grabbed Violet around the waist. With all the strength of fear, she threw her over the bar to crash down beside Jake in safety. Before he could do more than gawk, she turned and sprinted directly at the beast.

It lunged for her. The screams finally began, the mortals realizing death had come to visit the Underground. There came the thunder of feet as people crashed into each other in their desperation to flee the wolf. It paid them no heed as it charged towards Sarah.

_That's right. Come and get me!_

Certain she had the monster's attention, she threw herself right. She dodged around those escaping as she led the wolf further into the club, away from any exits. She ran without thinking. Her only goal was to keep the wolf busy, distracted from any other prey.

She found she was not as fast in the tussle of panic as she was in an empty forest. An errant elbow to her side sent her slamming into a nearby column. She crashed against it, the breath leaving her body in a pained whoosh.

The rising screams told her the beast had leapt. Still, she had no time to prepare for the crushing blow, no time to do anything but spin and face the beast as it brought her to the ground.

For a moment it stood there, front paws on her shoulders, red eyes burning into hers. Then it threw back its head in triumph. Another unearthly howl filled the club, soaring above the screams.

In desperation, she swung one arm. It connected with the side of the wolf's head. The monster snarled. A muzzle darted towards her.

Pain beyond words erupted through her body as teeth sank into her shoulder. She shrieked with the pain, her nails clawing desperately at the creature's face. It growled and shook her. She heard something pop, felt flesh tearing free. Red lanced across her vision, though she could not tell if it was her blood or her agony.

"Sarah!"

_Violet! Stay back!_

"Sarah!"

_Jake…keep her safe…_

Black began to mix with the red dancing before her eyes…

"No."

It was not a cry. It was a command, full of terrible rage. Sarah knew that voice, had heard it before, sometimes languorous, sometimes mocking, sometimes cold, but never like that. It was the voice of a king, and it would be obeyed.

As her head hit the floor, she knew the wolf had released her. She felt the weight leaving her body. From the corner of her eye she saw a blur of white backing slowly away. It paused a few feet away, swinging its gaze from the challenger to her face.

The blood lust flared in its eyes.

"I said…_no_."

A flash of white light…a pained howl…

The wolf was gone.

"Sarah!"

She heard Violet, and knew her friend was running towards her. She could not look, though, as a tall figure knelt beside her. She blinked, trying to bring him into focus.

Wild blonde hair…

Mismatched eyes, hard and angry…

A black shirt…

As the darkness threatened to overtake her vision, she reached slowly up. She caught his arm before he could rise.

The anger remained in his eyes, but something else flickered behind it. He stayed still beside her, as though her weak hold was strong as iron.

_Soft…_

Her hand slid down towards his wrist.

"Velvet…" she breathed. "Black velvet…"

A smile showed sharp, predatory teeth.

"I couldn't resist one more dance."

Her lips parted. She tried to draw in breath, tried to speak.

"Sh, Sarah."

One finger, bare of any gloves, touched her forehead.

Her body felt warm, light…

The world dimmed until all she could see were those otherworldly, mismatched eyes. Then they, too, faded to black.


	5. Back to Kansas

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…_

_A/N: Whew, I was a little nervous branching out of anime, but you've all made me glad I did! Thanks go to Misthea (thank you, dear!) notwritten (I can work with excellent! merci!) Scarbantia (good whoa, good to know, thanks!) LabLvrPhx (I didn't want to make this too easy on her, so yeah, wolfy got in a good shot) and Crystal Shores (Jareth is, if anything, suave...and a little sneaky. But he _did_ save her life...)_

The murmur of voices played at the edge of her consciousness. Desperately trying to cling to the warm comfort of her sleep, she wanted to hiss at the speakers to be silent. Her arm moved to swat them away.

Agony blazed down to her fingers and ribs, centered in her right shoulder. With a horrified gasp, Sarah's eyes snapped open.

"Easy! Sarah, you're alright."

She looked left, then right. She blinked in what she was afraid was a very stupid manner.

_This must be how Dorothy felt when she woke up back in Kansas…_

"What?" she managed to whisper through a throat raw from screams as she stared at the multitude of faces. "How…Where…Who…?"

"Don't stop there, give us a why," Violet ordered in a shaky voice. The smile she bestowed on Sarah was brilliant in its relief.

"Sarah, honey? How do you feel?"

She dragged her gaze away from her friend's glowing blue eyes to her father's concerned brown.

"Daddy? I…I feel horrible. My throat…"

"Here. Some water."

A hand appeared with a glass of water in front of her eyes. She looked past it, and managed a small smile for her step-mother. Karen looked sincerely worried as she put a hand under Sarah's head, helping her raise up just enough to take a drink.

The cold water felt wonderful and soothing as it trickled down her throat. She paused to breathe, then took another sip. She nodded her thanks, and Karen set the glass aside.

"My arm," Sarah said, looking down and to the right. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the bulky bandage wound around her shoulder. "What happened?"

"We were in the Underground," Violet reminded her gently. "Remember?"

"You were by the bar," Jake picked up from her other side. She looked his way, noticing absently he still had a streak of blue paint in his bangs. "And then there was a…"

"A wolf," she whispered as her memories slowly worked their way into the proper parts of her brain. "There was a wolf in the club?"

"Yeah," Jake and Violet chorused, faces equally bewildered.

"That seems to be the generally agreed upon story. Though if I hadn't seen it myself, I would have thought you were all high on something."

Sarah glanced towards this voice, and felt her confusion double.

Next to her bed, the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up and his dark hair even more rumpled, was the man from the bar, the man she had _thought_ she was dancing with. She stared at him, trying desperately to understand his presence. Finally, she had to admit defeat.

"Who are you?"

He gave her a somewhat embarrassed grin.

"Daniel Hybert. Detective."

"Detective? You mean, you're a cop?" Sarah asked.

"I am indeed. I was off duty tonight, as you might have noticed, but since I also happened to see the whole thing, or at least as much as I could in all that chaos, my captain very generously told me I could handle this."

"Alright. So, where am I?"

"The hospital," Violet said. "You lost a lot of blood when that thing attacked you. It pulled your arm right out of its socket. And you don't even want to know how many stitches it took to close you up, sweetie."

"Your shoulder bore a strong resemblance to a pound of hamburger," Jake added helpfully.

"It…it attacked me," Sarah muttered, more to herself than anyone else. She nodded as she recalled more. "It jumped on me."

"After you ran right at it," the detective reminded her. "You tried to distract it. That was very brave, but honestly, not very smart."

She hardly heard him as the last piece fell into place.

"It let me go because…"

Violet, Jake, and the detective all exchanged uncertain glances.

"Look, it's my job to observe and understand situations," Daniel said slowly, "and I'm not even sure what happened. That thing was set to rip you apart, and as soon as that man stepped up, it backed off."

"That man?" Karen interrupted. "What man?"  
"The man who bought Sarah a drink, and then danced with her when she thought she was dancing with him," Violet explained, jerking her thumb at Daniel. "And almost kissed her."

"Almost what?" her father demanded.

"Never mind that," Sarah groaned. "Vi, stop helping."

"Well, I knew about the dancing part, though I assumed you knew who you were dancing with," Daniel said slowly. "Are you saying you didn't know that man?"

Violet shrugged. "We've never seen him before."

Jake shook his head.

"He bought you a drink?" Daniel continued. "Did he give it to you?"

"No, Jake did," Violet said. "He bought me one, too."

"Angel's Kiss," Jake added. "I made them myself, and he never touched them, if you're thinking he tried to drug Sarah."

"I think he showed a rather marked interest in her," Daniel said. "And I think that wolf, or whatever it was, obeyed him really quickly. Also, he disappeared before any of us managed to reach her. Strange behavior for a hero, don't you think?"

"Are you saying…that this man had something to do with Sarah being attacked?" Karen asked softly.

"I don't know. But I've never seen a wolf that big before, let alone a white one with red markings on its feet. It was a little too unreal for my taste. It feels staged."

Sarah stared down at her knees under the blanket. She heard the conversation going on around her, but couldn't seem to focus entirely. She felt somewhat dazed and distant, and she wasn't entirely sure it was all because a wolf tried to rip her arm off in a crowded dance club.

_I'm not crazy. They all saw him. He was there, really there. And the wolf…the wolf from my dreams… It's real. It's really real!_

"Hello! How are we all doing in here?"

Yet another person moved into the room. Sarah deduced from the long white coat that this was probably the doctor. He was elder, perhaps in his mid-sixties, and wore a soft, kind smile.

"Ah! You're awake. How do you feel, Sarah?"

"Lousy," she admitted.

"Not surprised. According to your friends, you had quite a night." He moved to stand beside her head, and checked the bandages at her shoulder. "We stitched you up, but it's going to be awhile before you play any baseball."

Sarah groaned as something suddenly hit her. "I don't give a damn about baseball! But Lucy can't run around with her arm in a sling!"

"Lucy?" the doctor asked uncertainly.

Violet slapped her forehead, and Jake cursed.

"She's Lucy," he told the doctor.

"Oh. Is she Lucy often?"

"No, no, no," Violet interrupted with a little smile. "The play we're doing this semester is _Dracula._ She plays Lucy, the female lead."

Sarah snorted as she eyed her shoulder with dislike.

"It looks like Maureen is playing Lucy."

Jake and Violet gave proper groans of dismay.

"We've been rehearsing for weeks!" Violet muttered. "Larry finally got to the point where he can look you in the eye, instead of the chest! Now we have to start all over again, and Maureen's breasts are bigger than yours!"

"This sounds terrible," the doctor said. "I am sorry to be the barer of bad news, but this Lucy really is not going to be able to move this shoulder for awhile."

Sarah shook her head. "I worked so hard for that part…"

This last blow, on top of everything else, brought the tears to her eyes. She felt childish and foolish as one rolled down her cheek. She turned her head away and sniffed, fighting for control of her emotions.

"Oh, honey," her father sighed, picking her hand up.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid."

"I think you need some more sleep," the doctor said gently. "It will be okay if your parents stay, but maybe everyone else should…"

There was a general murmur of consent and some nodding. Jake paused to squeeze her hand. Violet leaned down and kissed her cheek, then gave her an encouraging smile.

Daniel hesitated, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet, from which he removed a card. He placed it beside Sarah's bed within easy reach.

"It has my office and cell phone number," he explained. "The other man, he never told you his name?"

Sarah shook her head without hesitation. There was no point sending the detective on a wild goose chase for a man who did not even live in their world. "No, he didn't say anything."

"Well, if you remember anything else, or can think of any reason someone would want to hurt you, please, give me a call. I'll check in on you in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Williams, if you see anyone strange around your house, please, call me. The same for you, Violet. If you see that man _anywhere,_ let me know."

Alarm lanced through Violet's eyes. "Do you think he's stalking Sarah or something?"

"Again, I don't know. But it doesn't hurt to be careful."

Jake gave Violet a smile. "Come on. I'll drive you home. Do you want me to stay over?"

She nodded eagerly. With one last worried look, the pair left Sarah to the ministrations of her parents and the doctors.

Daniel, returning his wallet to his pocket, added a final word of caution to the doctor. "If you happen to see anyone but Sarah's parents or her two friends, especially outside of visiting hours, feel more than free to alert security. They'll know how to handle it."

The doctor looked rather surprised himself, but nodded. "Of course. Miss Williams' safety is of the utmost importance to us."

Daniel gave a general farewell, and followed her friends out the door. The doctor paused only long enough to give Sarah a small dose of pain killers, then he, too, exited.

Leaning back against the pillows, Sarah considered her options for a moment. Then she looked up at Karen and her father.

"Where's Toby?"

"He's still at home, with a baby-sitter," Karen told her. "It was late, and when Violet called it sounded bad, so-"

"No, no, that's fine," Sarah quickly reassured them. "I wouldn't want him to see me like that. It would really scare him. But don't you think you should go home and tell him I'm okay?"

"Sarah," her father began slowly.

"Daddy, it's okay. I'm going to sleep, and I'm sure I'm safe in the hospital. Daniel, or Detective Hybert, I guess, is just being careful. I don't think I'm in any danger."

Karen looked unconvinced as well. "Sarah, I can go home, and your father could stay."

Sarah smiled. "To watch me sleep? For the last time, I'm okay. Go home. I'll see you in the morning. You look like you could use some sleep yourselves."

For the first time she registered that her step-mother was wearing jeans and a sleep shirt under her jacket. Her father looked equally strange in his jogging pants and white tank top. She felt almost guilty for having roused them so suddenly with such bad tidings.

"Alright, sweetheart," her father said on a sigh. "Get some sleep. We'll bring Toby with us tomorrow."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Her father kissed her forehead. Karen paused, slightly uncertain, then patted Sarah's hand. They left slowly, with several worried glances over their shoulders before they clicked off the lights.

To help them on their way, Sarah settled back as comfortably as she could with a throbbing shoulder, and closed her eyes. She stayed that way until it felt like sleep really would claim her. Only when she was certain they had left did she open her eyes.

Keeping a wary eye on the door, she whispered, "Hoggle, I need you."


	6. I Need You

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…_

_A/N: Alright, struggle through this with me. I tried to do justice to the way Hoggle talks, but I'm not sure how successful I was. Ah, well…_

A soft hand touched hers.

"Sarah?"

She glanced down and to the left. There he stood, a little older, perhaps, but still just as wonderfully homely, with that reserved kindness in his big blue eyes. She smiled as her fingers curled and squeezed his hand.

"Hi."

"What…what happened?" His voice shook with concern and alarm. "Your arm…"

"Yeah, I kind of tangled with a wolf tonight. A really strange wolf. A white wolf."

To her disappointment, there was no automatic flare of understanding. Instead he continued to stand and stare at her, uncomprehending.

"A white wolf?"

"A _big_ white wolf, with red markings on its feet. Have you ever heard of anything like that before?"

Very slowly, Hoggle shook his head. "No. Why you asking me? Animals ain't my area."

"I know," she murmured with a wry grin. The few times he had visited with Merlin in the room had not gone over very well. "But the thing is, this isn't a normal wolf. I don't think it's from this world."

"Why not?" he asked, honestly confused.

"It attacked me in the middle of a crowded night club."

"A what?"

"It's where we go to dance," Sarah explained.

"Like a ball?"

"No, not exactly. It's less formal, and it's open every night. You just pay to go in, dance, have a few drinks, maybe play pool…"

"Play what?"

"It's…a game. It doesn't matter. The big thing is that wolves don't come into the city, let alone into a building crowded with humans and loud noises." Sarah looked quickly at the door, afraid someone would come upon this very strange conversation. "You're sure you've never heard of a big white wolf with red markings on its feet that hunts humans?"

He sighed and shook his head again. "No. But there're other places, Sarah, outside this world. Other than the Labyrinth."

"What do you know about them? The other places, I mean."

The dwarf shifted uncomfortable, looking down. "Nothin'."

"Hoggle…"

"I don't know nothin'. Never been much past the gardens outside the Labyrinth. Never liked traveling."

"And you've never heard anything? No stories?"

Hoggle shuffled from foot to foot, refusing to meet her eye, yet unwilling to release her hand.

"Maybe I have. Don't mean much. Don't talk to a lot of people."

"Hoggle, please. This is important. This wolf…I've seen it before. I've dreamt about this wolf for months now. At first it was just every once in awhile. Now I dream about it all the time. When it showed up in the club, I knew it was there for me. This wolf wants to kill me, and I don't even know why." She clung to his hand, willing him to look up at her. "Hoggle."

"Maybe…maybe I did hear somethin'. Maybe they say that them other places…they sometimes come to the Labyrinth. The people from 'em. They come to see _him._"

_Why am I not surprised?_ Sarah mused with a sigh.

"Why do they come to see him?" she asked aloud.

"Well, you know he ain't a goblin. They, goblins, they say he came from outside and made the Labyrinth. No one knows when. Always been that way, long as I remember. But stories say he came from outside, where them others come from. So maybe he's one of 'em. Don't know," Hoggle finished defensively. "Not my problem, not my worry."

She bit her lip, thinking his words over carefully. "Do they have a name? Them…them others."

"Maybe. Probably. Don't know it." Hoggle looked up into her worried face, and gave a little sigh of defeat. "I seen 'em, though. They play it like a game, runnin' the Labyrinth. 'Cause they ain't got nothing to be afraid of. He don't take none of _their_ babies. They just come and run the Labyrinth, 'cause it don't matter how long it takes."

"Why not?"

"Don't age. Just like he don't age. Always the same, they is. Seen some of 'em come back after years and years, and they're always the same. Strange folk."

"Anything else?"

"Goblins say they come when he calls. The women, they like him. Real pretty women they are, too. They wear necklaces and rings covered in pretty jewels," he added with great enthusiasm. "Rubies, and emeralds, and sapphires, and diamonds, set in gold and-"

"Yeah, I've got it," Sarah interrupted with a smile. Given a chance, Hoggle would continue on about the jewelry well into the night. "So these pretty people come when he calls. Then what?"

"Goblins say it's mostly dancing. They like to dance."

The tiniest blush crept up her cheeks. _Don't they just,_ she thought wryly. She rubbed her free hand angrily against the hospital blanket, trying to chase away the memory of that rich, black velvet, as well as the feel of her fingers closing on his hips.

_I thought it was Daniel. I thought it was a normal human being. He tricked me, again!_

Yet some part of her overly honest brain was uncertain.

_It wasn't Daniel's face that had you melting. It was the way he danced…the way he touched you…_

"They like to dance," Sarah repeated, angrily batting those thoughts away. "Can they shapeshift, like he can?"

"Don't know. Maybe."

"It stands to reason they could," she continued distractedly. "So maybe it wasn't a wolf at all. Maybe it was one of these pretty people."

"Sarah?" Hoggle asked slowly. "What makes you think they got anything to do with it?"

She clenched her jaw in anger.

"Because _he_ was there."

She felt her friend jerk. His eyes swung up, wide with fear.

"You mean _Jareth_ was there? At this night thingy?"

"Yes." Sarah gave him a sideways look. "Do you know, does he come to Earth to dance a lot?"

"Don't know that," Hoggle said uncertainly. "Don't see why he should. If the pretty ladies come whenever he calls, why come here to dance with the mortal types?"

"That, my friend, is a very good question." Sarah's brows drew down sharply. "But I'm willing to bet it's somehow tied in with that damn wolf. And when I find out who that wolf is, or who is controlling it, I don't care how pretty they are, I'm going to strangle the life out of them! I worked damn hard for that roll!"

"What?"

Sarah fell back against her pillows, the fight going out of her to be replaced by exhaustion. "My arm won't heal in time for me to be in this next play."

The horrified fury in his eyes nearly made her laugh.

"But…I helped you practice that part!"

"Yes, and you did a really good Renfield, but Lucy can't have her arm in a sling. It detracts from her seductiveness a little bit."

Hoggle's head hung in dejection.

"We worked so hard…"

A tiny giggle managed to escape. She squeezed his hand thankfully, and shook her head.

"We'll get the next roll. But you've got to go back. I need to sleep, and…I'm not exactly at home. If anyone came in and saw you, there are just way too many questions I can't answer."

He seemed reluctant as he released her hand. "Alright. But Sarah, if you need me…"

"I'll always know where to find you. Tell Ludo and Didymus I love them. And I love you."

"Love you too, Sarah."


	7. Repayment

_Disclaimer: Ain't mine_

_A/N: One of those little chapters that is needed to move the story ahead. Slightly lighter than the others. Special thanks go to Scarbantia (a little more humor for ya!) Crystal Shores (a little more Jareth for ya!) LabLvrPhx (poor Sarah's gonna have it hard, but Jareth isn't too pleased with the wolf, either) and yoorin (hope to make it more interesting as we go!) Thanks everyone!_

"SARAH!"

Something small and fast hurtled towards her as she walked through the door.

"Easy!"

"Watch out!"

"Oh!"

Several hands tried to catch Sarah as she stumbled back. Arms locked around her waist as the small body hit her hard. For a moment she teetered, nearly toppling over in her surprise. Quickly, she put one foot back, as her father and Violet both managed to steady her.

"Toby!" Karen shrieked, her face suddenly white. "I told you that you couldn't jump on Sarah like that! You could hurt her!"

Sarah cringed from the shouting, but smiled as she raised her left hand to stroke the fair hair of the head pressed to her stomach.

"It's okay, Karen. I'm happy to see you, too, little monster."

Toby looked up with a wide grin, baring his teeth in what was probably meant to be a mean snarl. Sarah laughed. It was adorable.

"Alright, you, detach," Violet ordered, reaching out to punch Toby playfully in the arm. "Come on, your big sis needs to sit down. She was in the hospital awhile."

"I spent the entire time in a bed," Sarah reminded them all as she kept one arm around Toby's shoulders. His face relaxed into a normal smile as he snuggled into her side. "I don't need to sit down. I need food!"

"Sarah," Karen tried in a painfully patient voice, "the doctor said not to over exert yourself. You really should sit down."

"Besides," Violet added, "you're wounded. Play it for all it's worth."

Sarah laughed, and allowed Toby to steer her to the couch. She sat down carefully, and winced as her brother threw himself down beside her, jarring the couch and her shoulder. Before Karen could begin berating again, she tucked him back under her arm and flicked her fingers at Violet.

"Wench! Fetch me grog!"

"I'll grog you," her friend muttered, heading for the kitchen. "How about Dr. Pepper?"

"Yeesh. I've had enough doctors for awhile."

"We don't have anything else."

"Dr. Pepper will be fine."

"Me too!" Toby yelled.

"No!" his parents shouted as one. Karen raised a warning finger as she continued. "No caffeine. You're plenty excited on your own."

Toby shot Sarah a beseeching look. She merely shrugged her good shoulder and gave a sympathetic grimace. He slumped back, dejected.

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. As much as she might tell everyone she was fine, she knew very well she was lying. Despite copious amounts of pain killers, her shoulder ached and throbbed if anyone even looked at it too hard. Another unpleasant side-effect of having been mauled by some kind of otherworldly beast was a mind numbing exhaustion from fighting for her life, and fighting to find some kind of reason.

_Unless the wolf is acting of its own accord, someone sent it after me. It could be one of these "pretty people", or else Mr. Pretty himself. Of course, that wouldn't make one bit of sense, with him saving me, but then again, has he ever? I'm too tired to even begin to understand. I need sleep._

Unfortunately, her very well-meaning family and friend were not helping this dream become reality. Her father and step-mother had arrived at the hospital several hours before she would be released, having left Toby to wait anxiously with Violet at her apartment. There, in an attempt to be helpful and comforting, they had fretted around until Sarah thought she would scream. Just when parricide had seemed like a justifiable answer, Dr. Silberstein had finally arrived to check her stitches before releasing her. One look at her face made him hide a very quick, understanding grin. He then asked, as politely as he could, for Karen and her father to step outside while he examined Sarah.

Luckily, the pair had been too concerned that the doctor do everything perfectly to wonder why they were shuffled out of the room. He smiled, and closed the door on them. As he came back to roll up her sleeve, Sarah whispered that if he had not been her grandfather's age, she might have kissed him.

"Well, now," he replied casually, "don't let a little thing like that stop you."

She had laughed, then gritted her teeth on the flash of agony from her shoulder.

Several pills later, Sarah had to readmit Karen into the room. Her stepmother had thoughtfully brought some loose, comfortable clothes to change into. Due to her inability to move one arm, or much of her right side, Sarah needed help slipping the garments on. Silently she thanked Karen for thinking ahead, and bringing a button down shirt, which was far easier to manage over a wounded shoulder than a sweater or tee. She pulled her jeans on herself, but, blushing, asked for assistance in buttoning them. Karen did it as quickly and efficiently as she would have dressed a toddler Toby.

_I can't believe how grateful I am to Karen,_ she mused, opening her eyes to stare down at Toby's golden head. _If this had happened in high school, I would have rather called a nurse or perfect stranger. Now…well, it was awkward, but not so bad. I guess this is what maturing is like. Hmmm…strange._

"Sarah, you still with us?"

She jumped, and looked up. Violet stood in front of her, holding out the glass of soda. She smiled wanly, and took it.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking."

"Sarah?" Toby asked into her side. "What happened? Mom and Dad said you had an accident."

_Accident?_ Sarah thought, glancing at her father and Karen. Both looked startled, and slightly guilty. _That's the best you could come up with?_

"Well," she said slowly, peeking at Violet, who simply shrugged, "I was at a club, and there was…"

_You can't tell him there was a wolf._

"…there was an accident," she finished lamely. "I…fell down the stairs."

Violet gave her a wry smile, and shook her head.

"You had to stay in the hospital 'cause you fell down the stairs?" Toby asked uncertainly. "Why?"

"I hurt my arm. Popped it out of the socket. It was really gross. And…I cut it, too. Pretty bad."

Toby looked up at her with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"You never fell down the stairs before."

"You've never hit a curve ball before. There's a first time for everything."

This properly worked in distracting her little brother. If the boy had a passion, it was baseball. At the moment he played in the little league, but already his sight was set high. He had talent, too, and one heck of a strong arm.

Settling back into her side, Toby launched into a description of his latest game, going over each and every hit with amazing detail. Sarah smiled, seeing her father and step-mother exchange a weary sigh. None of them reminded Toby they had all been at the game as well. They just let him go on.

_Baseball in the spring…football in the fall…He's so nice and normal. Not bad for a kid who was almost a goblin._

Violet sank down on Sarah's other side, carefully avoiding her shoulder. She grinned sideways at her roommate, then turned her attention to Toby's happy speech. The look she sent him was affectionate and amused. From the first, Violet had adored Toby almost as much as Sarah did. She, too, managed to make it to every baseball game, and went with the family for pizza or ice cream afterwards. Far from home, Violet was grateful to have another family to call her own.

_And she and Karen get along so well. I know Karen really does care about me, but we're so different. She's nothing like mom…maybe that's why Daddy married her. A little less drama in the house…I guess I understand a bit better now._

Toby was still in full swing, with everyone focused on him in a resigned sort of way. Sarah smiled, lifting her glass to her mouth as she looked out the open window.

Thankfully, she had not yet taken a drink as her gaze met that of the owl sitting placidly in the tree, staring back at her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She looked away quickly to make sure everyone were still distracted, then back to the hunting bird. Even if she could not see his mismatched eyes, which she could quite clearly, there would have been no doubt it was him. No other owl on Earth, or anywhere else, could look that smug.

She fixed him with an angry glare that said silently, _What are you doing here?_

The owl cocked his head, eye brightening with laughter he could not voice.

_Something wrong?_

She clenched her lips tight to keep from screaming at him, again glancing towards the other people in the room.

_Yes, something is wrong, you idiot. My father, my step-mother, my brother, my roommate…_

He also looked them over. His head turned back to hers.

_They're not watching._

Sarah rolled her eyes towards the ceiling in exasperation.

_They'll notice! Go away!_

When she looked back, he was still there, now very amused indeed. He turned so he regarded her arm with one eye.

_How's the shoulder?_

Gray eyes narrowed again, in both anger and frustration, and her fists began to ball.

_It hurts, of course._

Both eyes returned to meet hers brazenly.

_Want me to do something about it?_

One eye brow rose at him.

_At what price?_

Mismatched eyes gleamed with unholy delight.

_So mistrustful these days, Sarah._

She closed her eyes briefly, counting to ten. When she opened them, he was still there, and she knew if he had any other mouth than a beak, he would be grinning.

_Glares won't get you very far,_ he seemed to say. _You could try the words, of course, but your family…your friend…_

The glare she sent him was one of pure loathing.

_I hate you._

The amusement doubled, as he swayed on the branch.

_Really?_

With her unwounded hand, she flicked her fingers and glowered her fiercest.

_GO AWAY!_

"Sarah, honey?" her father suddenly said. "Are you alright? Does your arm hurt?"

She looked around quickly, to find everyone eyeing her as though she were slightly mad.

_Are they wrong?_

Strange, how that voice in her head sounded sophisticated and slightly accented.

_Shut up!_

Violet, leaning slightly back, turned to see what had so firmly captured Sarah's attention. She raised one eyebrow uncertainly.

"Or are you about to commit a heinous crime on that bird?"

Now everyone did the one thing Sarah had not wanted, and looked out the window at the owl. It blinked back blankly, the picture of innocence and stupidity. If both arms worked, she could have happily wrung its neck.

"I just…it's bothering me," Sarah explained with a little smile. "Because it just keeps staring at me."

"Sarah, it's a bird," Violet told her slowly. "They stare at you."

Her father, however, stood up quickly and went to the window. The white owl sitting there so calmly in the bright sunlight seemed to unnerve him slightly, too. He leaned out, and waved a hand at the bird.

"Go away! Shoo!"

The owl cocked its head one way, then the other. Otherwise, it did not move.

"Go away!" he tried again, more forcefully. "Go on!"

It regarded him with one eye, then two eyes, then the other one in polite inquiry.

"Damn it!" he announced angrily, leaning even further out the window. The branch the owl had chosen almost touched the window, but not quite. Her father's fingers missed by less than an inch, but they missed.

"Get out of here!" he nearly shouted.

"Daddy!" Sarah cried out in sudden alarm. In his displeasure with the bird, her father was leaning too far out.

"Honey, don't—" Karen began, rising.

Neither woman had a chance to do anything more. Her father's arms spread quickly, trying to catch the edge of the window. Too late. He tipped, and began to slide forward.

_No! Help him!_

She did not even speak out loud. Perhaps it was merely the panic in her eyes. Perhaps he really could read her mind.

All she knew was that one minute her father was falling from a third story window. The next, he was tumbling over backwards onto the carpet, safe.

"Honey!" Karen cried, rushing forward.

"Dad!" Toby shouted. He raced to join his mother as she crouched beside him.

"Oh, my God," Violet gasped, her fingers still pressed to her mouth. She looked slowly at Sarah, and shook her head. "Do you have a curse on your family when it comes to animals or something?"

Sarah, finally allowing herself to breathe, could not answer. She merely looked back out the window as the owl turned nonchalantly, and spread its wings. It launched back into the air, leaving behind a single feather to drift to the floor, and a lingering voice in her head.

_That's two lives I've saved for you, now. How _will_ you repay me?_


	8. Care

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…_

_A/N: So sorry for the length of time between updates, here's something to keep y'all happy for a bit! Thanks to Scarbantia (Mr. Williams is okay, but there's more to it than just an accident…) Kalaia (Sarah has something to say to Jareth, too…) and gymgurl (I'm going, I'm going…)_

"Argh!"

Seren winced as a chair flew off the ground, and slammed into the nearest wall. Aneira had been raging for the better part of an hour, and seemed nowhere nearer to calm than she had at the start of her tantrum. A beautifully wrought crystal rose, a birthday present from long ago, followed the chair and shattered into a million pieces.

"That slut!"

The silver hair brush soared across the room to imbed itself, handle-first, into the wall.

"That tramp!"

The matching mirror came down hard on the side of the dresser with a sharp crack.

"That…that…that…_human!_"

Her voice reaching the highest shriek yet, Aneira grabbed the side of a bookshelf, and prepared to push it over.

"Not my books!"

Seren leapt up off the window seat and caught the other side of the shelf, effectively stopping its fall.

"SEREN!"Aneira screeched.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" Seren yelled back.

A soft knock was heard from the door.

"Girls? Is everything alright?" their mother called through the wood.

"Fine, Mama!" they chorused in their most innocent tones.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mama!"

"Well…alright, then."

As Arianrhod's shadow slid away, Seren turned a vicious glare on her sister.

"Just once, _just once,_ can't you destroy your own room when you're throwing a temper tantrum?!?"

"A what?!?" Aneira yelped. "A what?!? I do not throw temper tantrums!"

"Oh, my dear, you throw spectacular tantrums!"

"I do not! I am Aneira, daughter of Gunnolf the Hunter and Arianrhod the Divine, a Fey Princess! I do not throw tantrums!"

"Not only do you throw tantrums, you little twit, you throw everything in my room that isn't nailed down!"

"Do not, _do not, DO NOT!_"

Seren winced as the shriek climbed several decibels closer to earsplitting.

"_Stop_ that!"

For a split second they stared at each other, the same face fixed in identical scowls of fury. Green eyes glared into green eyes. Then Aneira released the bookshelf, and gave a scream of incoherent anger that ended, as Seren knew it must, in the usual proclamation.

"I HATE YOU, SEREN!"

Aneira then collapsed onto the blue carpet to indulge in a fit of sobs.

Heaving a sigh, Seren rolled her eyes heavenward. "Oh, good, now the hysterics come."

Her twin dragged in several breaths and threw her a reproachful look. "How can you be so unkind to me, Seren? Didn't you see them? Didn't you _see_ that…that…_that_…"

"Aneira, if your voice goes up one more octave, I _will_ slap you. I've done it before, and I will do it again. Do you understand me?"

"But Seren—!"

"I am serious."

"But _Jareth_—!"

"Aneira!"

"But that _human_—!"

Three swift steps brought Seren directly in front of her sister. She pulled her hand back quickly, and let fly with a sharp slap. Aneira gasped, then stared at Seren with the look of one mortally wounded.

Unmoved by her twin's injured gaze, Seren seized her by the shoulders and dragged her to her feet, then shook her a few times for good measure.

"That is _enough!_ You have been screaming for nearly an hour, and you have destroyed almost all my possessions! You're lucky I waited this long to slap you!"

"But…but Seren…Jareth and that _girl_—!"

"Yes, yes, for the love of the gods, I saw them! I was there, Aneira! Jareth was dancing with the mortal girl, I saw it, you saw it, an entire crowd of mortals saw it, let it go! You have been repeating those words for longer than you've been screaming!"

"He _danced_ with _her!_" Aneira wailed, causing Seren to give a pained groan. "_I_ was there, as beautiful as mother ever was, unchanged by the ages, dancing as only a Fey can dance, and he danced with _her!_ _WHY?!?_"

"Not in my ear, _please_, Aneira," Seren ground out from between her teeth. "As for Jareth, _no one_ knows why he does the things he does. Most of all, he doesn't know. He does not think, he just does whatever appeals to him at the moment."

"Do you think he was trying to make me jealous?" Aneira gasped, brightening suddenly.

"Aneira, are you listening to a word I say?"

"Yes, of course, he is just playing with the silly mortal girl to see how I react!"

"That answers that question," Seren muttered, releasing the other girl's shoulders. "Carry on, I'll just try to replace my belongings."

Aneira drifted away, a delighted smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed. She reached aimlessly for Seren's bedside table, but blinked in surprise when her hand closed on nothing. A glance at the table brought a puzzled frown to her face.

"Where's your hairbrush?"

"In the wall."

"Hm?" Aneira followed the pointing finger with wide green eyes. She seemed surprised to find the hairbrush there. "Did I throw that?"

"Who else?"

"Oh." She looked about the room. "Oh, dear. This place is quite a disaster, Seren."

"I had noticed," Seren growled, dragging the brush from the wall.

"Oh, I am sorry. I was just so upset. You know how I get."

Seren closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes, dearest, I know."

"I do have a terrible temper, don't I?"

"Yes, dearest, you do."

"But you know I don't mean any harm, right?" Aneira clasped her hands and leaned forward with worried eyes. "I wouldn't really have pulled the mortal's father all the way out the window. I just wanted to scare her a little. You know that."

Giving her sister a quick, furtive glance, Seren shrugged uncertain. "I…I suppose."

"So Jareth really didn't need to intercede. I wouldn't have _hurt_ the man. I just wanted to scare her."

"You said that already."

Aneira's shoulders slumped slightly. "You're angry with me, aren't you?"

Seren looked around her room, the holes in the wall, the broken chair on the floor, the crystal rose pieces everywhere. Then she looked up, at her sister, her beloved twin, face fixed in guilty dismay, eyes brimming with tears.

_She really is hurt. Jareth does this to her, and cares nothing. All he had to do was dance with her…_

"I'm not angry, twin," Seren whispered. "Please don't cry."

Her sister stood up slowly, smoothing her pale pink skirt. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I'll leave, and let you clean up in peace."

Almost as graceful as their mother, Aneira floated over to the door. Just before she opened it, she turned around with a little crease between her brows.

"What was wrong with her arm?"

"What?" Seren muttered, examining the cracked mirror.

"The mortal girl. She was carrying her arm funny, and I think it was bandaged. It seemed alright last night. What happened?" Aneira asked.

"I don't know, love, she's mortal, they're so easily broken."

"I suppose so." Aneira gave a shrug, and glided away down the hall.

For several moments Seren was alone. She placed the mirror gently on the dresser, beside the hairbrush. Then she knelt, and touched the broken shards of the crystal rose.

_The rose…does she even know she broke it? When she's in a temper, what wouldn't Aneira do?_

The sound of the door opening made her start slightly, and hurriedly start to lift the pieces of crystal.

"What is it, Aneira?"

A shadow fell across her. She looked up, and gave a little gasp.

"Oh! Mama, I thought…"

Arianrhod knelt beside her daughter and touched her shoulder. "Oh, Seren. Not again."

"It's nothing. She just…she just lost her temper."

"Is it Jareth again?"

"I…I don't…"

Seren dropped her eyes back to the floor and lifted another piece of crystal.

"Yes, it's Jareth."

She felt her mother's concern without needing to look up into her face.

"Darling…I don't think he would be very good for her," Arianrhod whispered. "And your father would never allow it."

"I know. He's told her several times what he thinks of Jareth, and you know I agree. But Aneira won't _listen!_"

"No, she never does." Arianrhod sighed. "I just wish she didn't always have to take out her temper on _your_ things."

"It's no fun to throw a temper tantrum in her own room, because then no one can see and be properly impressed," Seren explained simply. "Aneira _must_ have someone's attention on her at all times, you know that."

"Oh, yes. She's so like her father. Temperamental, jealous, and desperately dependent on others."

As she spoke, the Queen reached out and placed her hand over both her daughter's, and the remains of the crystal rose. She closed her eyes for a moment, and Seren watched as a pale pink light shone over the shards. When Arianrhod lifted her fingers away, the rose was whole again, every petal and thorn just as it was before.

"How many times has Aneira broken that?" her mother asked.

"I've lost count," Seren muttered with a wry smile. "Thank you, Mama."

"Of course, my love. Do you need anymore help? I see she got the mirror again."

"No, that's alright. I can do the mirror myself. I just don't have the eye for details you do."

Arianrhod smiled as she rose from her crouch, and trailed the lightest of touches over Seren's unbound hair. "My darling daughters. Take care of her, Seren."

Like Aneira, Arianrhod made hardly a sound as she slipped out the door.

Seren lifted the mirror, and looked down into her own shattered reflection.

"I always do take care of her."


	9. My World, My Rules

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…_

_A/N: Finally, some real Jareth and Sarah interaction. Hope you like!_

Sarah closed the door to her bedroom with a grateful sigh. Violet was still puttering around the little kitchen, which gave her a few moments alone. As much as she loved her roommate, she could take only so much solicitous hovering.

"Ah," she groaned, clapping a hand to her wounded shoulder as she moved. The blessedly large pills the doctor prescribed helped to dull both the pain and her annoyance with Violet and her family. Still, sudden movements caused sharp stabs of discomfort up and down her arm.

Holding the limb as still as possible, Sarah walked slowly across her room, and sank down onto the edge of her bed. The canopy bed of her childhood remained where it always stood, in her bedroom at her father's house. This was nothing more than a twin daybed with soft blue sheets, and several articles of clothing still littering the comforter from last night. She smiled weakly to herself as she looked at the white metal frame, and remembered Violet's comments as they, together, lugged it up the stairs of the apartment building.

_"Your first grownup bed, and it looks like it should belong to a seven-year-old girl who wears a shirt proclaiming herself a princess. Good pick, Sarah."_

_"Shut up, Vi. It was cheap."_

After several weeks of sleeping on the floor on a mattress, Violet had swallowed her pride and bought a bed no larger, and no more elegant, lacking both a head and footboard.

Sarah pulled her eyes and mind away from the bed, and looked across the room, into the mirror. For a moment she wondered who she should call out for. Hoggle again? Ludo was too big, and too hard to hide when Violet, as she surely would, came to check on her. Didymus was small, but hard to silence.

She opened her mouth to call the dwarf. Her eyes focused suddenly on her reflection, and she paused. Her lips closed and her eyebrows rose.

She looked deathly pale, her dark hair tumbling completely uncontrolled around her face and shoulders. The purple smudges under her eyes looked like bruises. Tiny reddish-brown specks of blood had managed to soak through the medical gauze to stain her shirt around her shoulder.

"I look like death warmed over. Or maybe not even warmed."

"Oh, hardly."

Sarah's head whipped around to the darkest corner of her room, which contained her small writing desk. There, lounging in the small, turquoise swivel chair as though it were a stone throne, sat the Goblin King himself, in all his wild haired glory. He rested his elbows on either arm, put his fingertips together, and regarded her over tops with a sly smile.

"Really, Death is rather a grotesque person. It isn't his fault, it's just part and parcel with the whole job, but I don't see any oozing wounds or bare bone about you."

Sarah blinked twice.

Jareth remained sitting in her chair, smiling to bare his sharp, predatory teeth.

She groaned, and shook her head.

"Unbelievable. Of all the ways to finish off this day…Un-freaking-believable." She then offered him a sharp glare from the corner of her eye. "As for oozing wounds and bare bone, if you examine this shoulder a little closer, you'll find some of both."

He spread his hands in a gesture of great affability as his smile grew. "Of course, Sarah. I will examine anything on your body that you wish me to examine as closely as you like. I am, as you know, at your command."

"Get out."

The smile fell into a mocking frown. "That isn't very friendly."

"So much for my commands," Sarah said through her teeth.

"I find it hard to believe you meant that seriously," Jareth murmured.

"Well, why don't you bend your immortal, and therefore one would assume somewhat experienced, mind to the possibility that after the most wretched day of my life, the last thing I want in my bedroom is a riddle talking King of the Goblins? Then take your tight pants and get out!"

"You take exception to my pants?"

"You aren't leaving, are you?" Sarah guessed with a defeated sigh.

Jareth grinned again. "Now, really, Sarah," he rolled the name around his mouth for a moment, as though tasting every letter, "I came all this way, with every intention of forgetting the unfortunate way our last meeting ended—"

"You mean the part where I kicked your ageless ass?"

"—just to see if you are feeling better. And no, my dear, our last meeting did not end in my defeat. It ended with me stopping a rather large wolf from devouring your pretty face."

"Actually, it seemed more interested in ripping off my shoulder."

"Or else we can count our last encounter," he continued smoothly, "as the moment I kept your father from spilling out a window to his death."

Sarah frowned moodily. "You aren't here to see if I'm feeling better. What do you want? And what were you doing in that dance club last night?"

"Last night, as you may recall, I was dancing."

"Why there, where I go to dance?" she demanded.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sarah," Jareth said softly. "What makes you think you are ever any factor in what I choose to do?"

"Don't kid yourself, Jareth," she shot back. "I'm not stupid, and I'm not fifteen. As you can apparently conjure up a ball in the wink of an eye, you don't need to come to a mortal dance club for entertainment. Now I'll ask again, what do you _want_?"

His lips thinned slightly in displeasure, and she knew she had thrown him off. He had come in one of his more splendid regalia's, all black silk with swirling designs of black beadwork along his shirt, open halfway to his navel, a long dark coat thrown over top, and those scandalously tight pants. His blonde hair was even wilder than she remembered, but artistic around his pale, proud face.

Everything about him had been planned to remind her of that wild race through the Labyrinth, where nothing was what it seemed, and nothing made sense, especially when she looked up into those ancient mismatched eyes.

_But that was years ago…things have changed…_

"You are rather ungrateful, you know," Jareth told her as he rose swiftly. His jacket fluttered behind him as he began to pace in front of her, his limbs moving with barely suppressed power. "First I dance with you when I would dance with no other woman, and do not try to tell me you did not enjoy it."

Sarah gave a one-shouldered, slightly defiant shrug. "I thought you were someone else."

His face darkened dangerously, and she nearly laughed at the ease with which she could rile him. "Then I pull a dangerous animal off you before it can kill you. Then I save your father's life. Now I come here to see if you are any better, if there is anything I can do to help your suffering, and this is how you repay me, with insults and accusations? You have no thoughts for what you owe me, Sarah."

"Alright, to begin with, if you decide at any point in this rant that what I owe you is my little brother, you can just lose that notion right the hell now," she warned him.

Jareth paused in his pacing to offer her an icy glare. "I do not want your brother. By the time they are this age, they are much harder to convert to goblin ways, and tend to whine quite a lot. You may keep him."

"Oh, thank you very much, Your Highness." Sarah rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the childishness of her own voice. "Then let's examine these deeds you have performed, hm? First, the dance. You instigated that, and while I will admit that you are still a very fine dancer, you also have to admit that you enjoyed that dance as much, if not more, than me, because you knew who you were dancing with. So that one is out."

He continued to walk up and down the small length of her room, his mouth tightening with annoyance.

"Then there is the wolf. I have never seen, nor heard of, a wolf _that big,_ which is also white with red markings on its ears and feet. But I'm willing to bet you have."

He merely turned and walked another length a little faster.

"Silence is taken as assenting. So this is a wolf that, like you, had no business being in my world, let alone my dance club."

"I did not realize the club belonged to you," he snarled as he moved past for the umpteenth time.

"Don't interrupt. I will then jump to the conclusion that its presence and yours might be related."

"That is quite a leap, Sarah."

"Am I wrong?"

He spun away on his heel.

"Okay, then. So as it is at the very least your fault he was in the club, then that makes it your fault I got attacked. You put me in the danger you saved me from. The two cancel each other out."

"Oh, do they?"

"As for saving my father…" Sarah paused, then sighed. "Yes, you annoyed me, and yes, you creeped him out to the point where he tried really hard to get rid of you, but he leaned out of his own accord. I guess that means that I owe you for that one."

Jareth came to a stop, and gave her a strange frown.

"That is the one thing you will admit I have done for you?"

"Yes. Don't rub it in."

Both those strange eyes fixed on her face, as though he were weighing something. Then he moved closer, until he stood directly over her. She had to crane her head back to meet his ancient, predatory eyes.

"You owe me for the life of your father," he murmured, raising one eyebrow slightly. "That is a very great debt. How, dear Sarah, do you intend to repay it?"

As he spoke, he slid one hand under her chin, stroking her jaw ever so slowly with his thumb.

Sarah stared up into his face…such a handsome face, and so much of his strong, powerful body so close to hers…his other eyebrow rose to join the first, and he smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me."

His face fell into a truly puzzled frown at her words, and his hand stilled.

"What?"

"Jareth," Sarah hissed, heat entering her words, "I am missing a rather impressive chunk of my shoulder. Every time I move, I feel like someone is trying to rip it off again. I look like crap, I am exhausted, I was almost eaten by a wolf, and I am high on some really fun pills. What the _hell_ makes you think this is a good time to attempt a seduction, you jackass?!?"

He snatched back his hand as though her words burned. His eyes blazed with anger and, possibly, chagrin. His jaw clenched, and he backed away from her.

"You refuse to pay your debt, then, Sarah?"

"At this particular moment, I refuse to do anything that doesn't involve this bed." She quickly rethought those words, and raised her uninjured arm to point a warning finger. "That doesn't involve sleep. Immediately."

"Ever ungrateful girl."

"Sore, tired, and really uninterested girl," she shot back. "However, when you're ready to discuss this wolf of yours, you're welcome to come back, and you can try your luck again. I wouldn't get my hopes up, though. I'll repay my debt in my own way."

"And what makes you think that I will agree to this scheme?" he whispered dangerously.

"Lack of choices." Sarah rose to face him, and managed to conceal her discomfort very creditably. "We're in my world now, Your Highness, and by God, we're going to play by my rules."

They stood dangerously close to one another, green eyes on mismatched, both fighting silently for control. Then he broke the stalemate with the most charming smile Sarah had ever seen him give. For a moment she was nearly staggered.

"Playing by your rules, are we?" Jareth said as he made his way towards the darkened corner again. He turned to face her as he began to fade into the shadows. "How absolutely…enticing."

Sarah gasped in rage as he disappeared. "Don't you just disappear in the middle of an argument!" she shouted, completely unconcerned that she had been ordering him out from the beginning. "_I_ was supposed to get the last word, you bastard!"

Behind her, the door opened. She turned to see Violet's head appear around the edge, a look of deep concern on her face.

"Sarah? Who are you yelling at?"

"I…uh…there was a spider."

Violet blinked. "A what?"

"A spider. On my wall. I was going to kill it, but it got away. Because I'm wounded."

Those soft blue eyes regarded her for a long, curious second. Then her roommate shook her head.

"Get some sleep, hon."


End file.
